Asuka Leoheart
An Member of Star Breaker Guild and apart of the Group known only as Karyuudo, or HUNTER. However she is a pretty cruel person she only cares for her mission getting done and over with so she can be alone. She shown to be quite a rebellious and rude however quite loyal to the people of Regno Rosa, however later she warmed up to other people and has became a proud member of this guild following the death of her best friend Zensaki Harawara. Appearance Asuka has a demon-style look with red eyes and long black hair. A red flame shoots out from her right eye. She has a pair of curved black horns whose color turns to red as it reaches the tip. A red flame shoots out from her right eye. She has a pair of curved black horns whose color turns to red as it reaches the tip, she also wears armored Arm guards and boots with pointed crescent designs with sharp bladed marks. the design of her jacket and her bikini top; her jacket extends into a worn-out cape which is dyed red at the end, Her weapon she uses is known as Storm Breaker, is large sword with a golden blade curving at its point. It has a long handle with a skull-like object painted onto it and a hilt shaped like a crescent. Personally She appears to dislike other humans to the point the only time others she works pair with the guild for some odd reason perhaps loneliness, other than that she works along the group Karyuudo which she is glad to be apart of mainly to hurt people or something. However at times it been shown she less cruel at most times she seems to be fond with the maid which she even agreed to help make food for the guild. She is also an animal lover her favorite is currently a monster known as a metal beast that she rides on the back most the time during battle when in battle this beast can let out a raging inferno of hell-fire towards a victim who she calls "Izzo" who is called Zensaki Harawara. She was devastated when he died, since he was her only friend until opened up a bit to the other members of the guild mainly Yumiko Yamamoto. History Shattered Moon Magic and Abilities Magic Shadow God Slayer Magic: The infamous Shadow God Slayer Is a God Slayer style used by Asuka, it is a type of magic which can allows her to make his shadow bend to her will, or transform the physiology of her body into lets her use the shadows and fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks from there flank. Shadow God's Twisted Bellow: Asuka aims his hand at his enemy, Then his shadow flood out creating a pitch-black tornado of darkness sent towards the target it also been proven it was able to over-power the blade of the Angel Take-over Asmodeus soul's massive lava. Shadow God's Scythe: She can puts both his hands infront of each other and puts a large amount of darkness on it in a shape of a shimigami style scythe blade, as it shown this spell can also be split into two smaller scythes for fast pace combat as well or together to slice down a seven giant trees with a single strike. Shadow God's Purgatory Blades: Her two hands are able to form into a strange way using a large amount of dark energy it is able to shape into a shape of two blades with runes along the middle of it. which when on contact with a enemies skin it leaves a black mark along the limb per impact which torments and hurts the enemy for the longer it is on. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic involving the use of swords, using this style she is able to call upon the blade she uses as well as able to summon lesser blades to fly at enemies. Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic utilized by Asuka to pull them into an state were she can drain the magical energy from them, or just keep makes them unable to fight back. Abilities Enhanced Strength: - She is unspeakably strong, not trained strong just purely strong all by herself, however she proven her strength when she broken the arm of Fuyu when they were apart of Karyuudo as well as shatters a wall with her bare-hands. Enhanced Durability: - She is able to handle to handle herself quite well, to the point she was blasted by a swarm of god-slaying flames and withstands it well still keep fighting. Enhanced Reflexes and Speed: - She as strong as she is quite she was said to be able to dodge six arrows from guardman even to the point she was able to grabs onto an arrow and throws it back with the same speed as it was shoot. Immense Swordsmanship and Specialist: - Her skill with her saw like axe weapon Sutomubureika, she is able to fight yamashita, able to use a massive blade to fight an army of short bladed figures. Cursed Magic Eyes - She suffers from a curse at a early age after a demons blood was spilled into her eyes. It had a nasty reaction that alters her eyes changing them dramatically while her right eye sometime has red flames glowing out of it. After much practice she manage to control those outbursts though at times, she does have it burst out randomly. Equipment Sutōmubureikā (English: Storm Breaker) - The Her weapon of choice is a large sword with golden blade and a black saw-edge on its reverse side, it has a long handle with a skull-like object painted on it and a hilt shaped like a crescent. The weapon itself is extremely heavy however Asuka seems to be able to carry it without any problem, The blade itself also carries a bunch of magical powers itself known only as the Devil's Blade Magic. Trivia *This was approved by Highestbounty123. *The Theme of battle for Asuka is known as 'Cradle of filth - Her Ghost in The Fog, Due to the dark personal and the fate Her pain is felt well this song in playing enrages her and makes her more focused. Category:Karyuudo Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Sword user Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Godslayer Category:Original Characters Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Dark Mage